


There's No Place I'd Rather Be - A Collection

by sailorshadzter



Category: Kiss yori mo Hayaku | Faster than a Kiss
Genre: F/M, fumino x kazuma, i miss them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshadzter/pseuds/sailorshadzter
Summary: a collection of all drabbles involving these two!
Relationships: Kaji Fumino/Ojiro Kazuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Forever Home

She just didn't know what to do.

They'd been pushed out a door yet again, a third family for her and Teppei that just hadn't worked out. How many times would she hear those words, "we're sorry but..." How many more times would she and Teppei have to pack their few belongings into a single suitcase and leave a place they'd begun to call home? After so many times, she'd begun to give up, close off, not allow herself to feel any sort of attachment to the place they stayed. It only took a few weeks before something would come up and out the door they would go.

But as Fumino looked beside her, to stare at her little brother who smiled happily beside her, munching on a snack she had nicked from the corner store, and knew she had to do something. They couldn't sleep on the streets, she wouldn't allow that. She cared too much for Teppei to allow his little life to sink so far. He had already experienced so much these last few months, the loss of both their parents, the stumbling from family to family... He was only a child, he needed stability. She had to find that for him, no matter the cost to herself. School would be out of the question now- she had no where for Teppei to go while she was there, and without a place to live.. She would have to work to support them both. To keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs.

She was already doing an awful job at it. 

A sigh escaped her and Fumino glanced up the street, watching the slow pace of a man as he walked along the sidewalk. She squinted into the dying sun and adjusted the scarf around her neck, feeling the icy chill of the wind lift her hair. As the man approached, she began to recognize the gait, and it was then she realized just who it was. Sensei... he must live nearby.. she thought as her homeroom teacher slowed to a hault just before the park bench she and Teppei sat upon. "Fumino-san," he greeted with a little nod, taking in the sight of the girl and the little boy there on the bench. His student looked worried beyond her years- he could almost see the weight upon her slim shoulders as she looked up at him with her fierce eyes. He recalled earlier that day, when he'd caught her dozing off in class, looking as if she'd not slept well in days. Why hadn't he noticed her sooner? "Hello there," he dropped down to the child's level, recognizing the smile as Fumino's when he giggled. He must have been her little brother, Teppei, who he knew of from reading her file. And hearing the gossip, of course. "What have you got there?" He asked with a grin, noting the flimsy plastic covered pie in his little hands. 

"A cherry pie!" He threw his hands up in excitement, revealing sticky fingers that had clearly already torn about something else sweet. "Buncha got it for me," he went on with a wide grin at his sister, who for the first time seemed to light up from the inside out. Kazuma leaned back on his hunches, the moment before him beginning to make more and more sense. "Here, Teppei," Kazuma reached into his pocket, fishing for some money, which he handed off to the small child. "Why don't you go get you and Fumino-san here something good." He pointed at the small food cart adjacent to the bench they sat on, which would keep the small boy in their line of sight the whole time. With a cheer, Teppei lept off the bench and ran at the cart full speed, the money clutched tightly in his little hand.

"We don't need your help," Fumino immediately spit out, though Kazuma could see the relief that seeped into her eyes, gentling their gaze ever so slightly. "But... Thank you." For her brother, she would beg on her very knees if it meant providing for him. And even though it pained her to do so, she'd accept any sort of help she could get, if it meant she was protecting Teppei. She watched her little brother from across the road, watching as he talked and laughed with the lady at the cart, who was smiling as she handed him something wrapped in paper. Fumino turned her eyes instead to her teacher, who gestured at the now empty seat beside her, to which she nodded. When he sat down beside her, their shoulders brushed and she felt the warmth of his skin despite the layers of clothes between them. 

"Fumino-san, where are you two sleeping tonight?" Her teacher asked softly and she bowed her head, not having an answer prepped for such a question. Kazuma watched her shoulders droop, her hair falling across her face as she shifted, her arm brushing against his again, this time sending an electric shock through him. That was when he realized, she had no where to go. She and her small brother, a baby almost, had no where to sleep that night. "Come on, you can... You can stay with me." He couldn't very well leave them out to sleep in the cold, there was no way he could turn his back on her like that. He knew he was way out of line with this, allowing an underage student to come back to his apartment like this... But he couldn't just walk away from them. "You and Teppei both." Something told him that these two kids needed someone to protect them, to fight for them... Maybe that someone would have to be him. 

She sat up, turning to stare at her teacher with wide, surprised eyes. Was he really asking her... Was he really asking her to come home with him? He was willing to put a roof over their heads, no questions asked? No, he would get into trouble, she told herself, knowing what would happen if anyone found out an underage student was staying with her teacher overnight. Even if it was only for one night. But then... She looked out at Teppei, who was coming back, clutching his treats to his chest, his smile wider than she had seen in in weeks. It wasn't about her, it wasn't really even about the young man beside her... It was about Teppei. She turned back to look at her teacher, noticing only then just how young he truly looked to be, and felt for some reason that she could trust him. Something told her that this was someone who would not disappoint her. "But..." She trailed off, looking away as he got to his feet, a smile on his face.

"Marry me, Fumino-san," he grinned down at her, offering her a hand to take as Teppei came up behind him. "Marry me, so I can take care of you. Of both of you." Teppei looked from face to face, but much like his sister, could tell that this was someone who was not lying. Unlike their previous few families who had given up on them time after time. This was someone who could not go back on their word. 

Fumino felt her cheeks blazing as she looked up at Kazuma, who was still yet grinning, and she couldn't help but to wonder if he had lost his mind. "Marry... You...?" Hundreds of thoughts were whirling through her mind- reasons why this made sense, reasons why it didn't.... But every thought led back to Teppei and so that was why she found herself to be slipping her hand into Kazuma's, her other into Teppei's. This is why she allowed for Kazuma to lift their single bag into his free hand, leading them down the street towards the place they would call home.

And perhaps this time... Home might mean forever. 


	2. No Place I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably should have made this chapter 1.   
first drabble i ever wrote for this fandom.

The feeling of lips against her skin, so fleeting she thought she may have only imagined it... But then she opened her eyes and there he was, staring back at her with his wide, beautiful eyes, sending her heart racing. "Sensei..." Her lips formed the ever familiar syllables, her pulse quickening as she felt him tighten his grip on her waist. 

"You can't look at me that way, Fumino..." He whispered, his breath warm against the curve of her neck, his chuckle enough to send chills down her spine. "I may not be able to control myself." Fumino felt her heart skip a beat, but for the first time, her first impulse was to not push him away. She wasn't a child anymore, after all. But a true woman, a married woman at that. Instead, she buried her face into his shoulder, relishing in the safety of his arms, of the wamrth of his skin against her own, despite the layers of clothes between the two of them. 

"Sensei, I..." She trailed off, searching for the words to say, any words really, but as always it seemed he had left her speechless. This was their first night together in many months, for Sensei had been gone, separated from her in these first few months of their marriage. But, he was doing what he loved- teaching- and she would never take that happiness away from him. "I've missed you, Sensei." She finally whispered, her own lips finding solace in the space between his neck and shoulder, trailing the smallest of kisses in her wake. "Teppei and I have missed you," she corrected with a grin as she pulled back, her cheeks stained with a crimson blush, though her eyes were bright in the lamplight. Teppei, who had long since fallen asleep on the futon in their room, had cried endlessly when Sensei had come through the front door that night, surprising both of them with his early arrival. 

"And I've missed you, more than I can say." He murmured, his hands sliding up the length of her body to cup her cheeks into his palms. Of course they had spoken every night- whether over video chat or the phone, but none of that compared to having her there before him. To holding her in his own arms, feeling the softness of her hair, feeling the warmth of her skin against his own. Giving up what he loved, it would have been worth it if it meant he could hold her like this every night. But, his teaching... It provided for him the ability to give her and Teppei both the future they deserved. That and he loved it, almost as much as he loved the two of them. "But Fumino... What have I told you?" 

She arched a brow, a silently posed question, her grin vanishing as she thought for a single instance that he was upset with her over something. "What?" She inquired, surprise taking her voice an octave higher, her eyes widening as she looked at him. 

"Call me Kazuma." His voice was like silk, the meaning behind his words rushing through her, leaving her exposed. "Say it." He whispered, his eyes darkening as they looked into her own, his mouth twitching with a smile. "Say it." He repeated, enjoying the look that fell into place upon her sweet face, enjoying the way she blushed to the very roots of her hair. No longer was he her teacher and there was no need for her to refer to him as Sensei any longer. But truth be told, the reason he wanted her to call him by his given name was a selfish one. Just hearing the way her vocals spoke his name was enough to send him over the edge. 

Ah, so that was it then? Fumino felt a smile tugging on her lips as she leaned in, her mouth hovering over his as the softly spoken word fell from them. "Kazuma..." She felt him give in, his mouth finding her own, the kiss soft and passionate, speaking everything they had yet to even say. When he pulled back a few moments later, he was smiling, and she put her hands to his face, a mirrored gesture of his a few moments before. "I missed you, Kazuma." His eyes widened only slightly but then he tipped his forehead down against hers, inhaling her familiar scent, reminding himself that she was his. And he was hers, heart and soul. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe, his beloved treasure. And of course, Teppei too. 

Taking her by the hand, he stepped back, drawing her with him towards the hall. "Come wife, let's go to bed." And together they went, hand in hand, to slip into bed with Teppei between them, knowing there was no place either of them would rather be. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for a dear friend, who actually introduced me to this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adult content in this chapter.

Kazuma wasn't certain how he'd become so lucky, but he supposed it was best not to question it. It had taken time, it had taken patience, but some how they had come this far. His heart was full and his soul was happy, happier than it had ever truly been before. There beside him in his bed was the most beautiful of creatures in all the world- Fumino, with her brunette locks spread out beneath her head, with her one slim leg tucked up over the blankets. He could not help himself from reaching out, running his hand over the silky smooth skin of her shin, further up until he trailed his fingertips across her soft thigh. She shifted beneath his touch, a murmur on her lips as she rolled towards him, not quite waking. As always, he was mesmerized by her. 

All his life, this was all he'd ever truly wanted, a family to call his own. Now, he'd not ever thought he'd find it in one of his own students, but life was funny that way. He could still recall the first time he'd set his eyes upon her there in the hallway before his first big speech before all of the student body. She'd smiled at him and his world had stopped. _Are you skipping?_ He'd asked her to which she laughed as sunlight streamed in behind her from the door she had already opened. She had been illuminated like a goddess, like a beautiful creature too perfect for the mortal world. _I have to pick up my brother_. She'd come back inside then, turning to look at him with her head tilted, her long hair a waterfall over a shoulder._ Here,_ she had said before tossing him what turned out to be a small, wrapped candy. _It's like a good luck charm._ And that was when she'd gone, slipping out the door and into the sunlight, leaving him lost in a hundred different thoughts.

That was the moment she had completely captivated him.

And then, later that day when he'd been walking home from school, when his speech had gone well and the taste of the candy was still in his mouth, he saw her again. This time she was on a park bench, a little boy beside her, and she looked as if she were going to cry. It had been as if he'd known exactly what had to be done for her and that little boy. He hadn't asked many questions, rather had just offered her a hand and told her to trust him. Then he took the two of them home, where to this day they still remained.

Kazuma smiled as he thought back to those early days, when she'd been young and nervous and adorable. He wouldn't have traded any of their moments together for anything, so precious to him were they. Every moment they shared was special, ones he would hang onto for the rest of his days. He had loved her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, from the moment he'd heard her speak he had known the truth of his own heart. He loved her with every fiber of his being, with every inch of his soul. Unable to help himself, he leaned over to brush a soft kiss to her mouth, her rosy lips far too enticing for him to ignore. When he pulled back, he was greeted by her beautiful eyes, staring back at him with their sleepy gaze. "I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured, though he was smirking as he felt her wandering hands upon his body. "Or maybe I did." He purred into her ear as he leaned down again, sliding his own hands beneath her lithe frame. She was giggling then, the sound like music to his ears as he tugged her pajama top over her head, throwing it onto the floor beside their bed. Their bed. It was still incredible to say, to think. Knowing that she truly was his wife... It made him happier than anything else in the world. 

Except for maybe this.

He enclosed his hand around her breast, the feel of her heart beating into his palm as a soft sound escaped her lips. Kazuma leaned down, his lips trailing kisses from her mouth down to her collarbone, stopping only when they reached her chest. He felt her hands tangling in his hair as his mouth closed around her other breast, tongue working her nipple in quick movements. She was moving beneath him, arching her back as her fingers tightened their hold on his locks, every sound that came from her moving him closer to the edge. He slid his hands down the length of her body, fingers idly snapping at the elastic waistband of her panties. Her own hands were on the move again and Kazuma could feel her fingers tracing the outline of him beneath his boxers. "Kazuma!" She gasped as his hand brushed across her most sensitive of places, taunting her with his gentle movements. 

A moment later and he was tossing her panties away too, leaving her naked before his gaze, a sight he'd never grow tired of seeing. She had his boxers pulled down and Kazuma shifted to push them away from his body, before he knelt before her, pushing apart her thighs with one hand. Positioning himself before her, Kazuma placed both hands on either side of her head on the pillow as he slid into her, the feeling sending shockwaves through his entire body. He could feel Fumino's nails digging into his back as she cried out with his every thrust, her hips grinding against his in the most delicious sort of way. 

Though he didn't want it to be over yet, Kazuma could feel himself coming dangerously close to the edge. He threw his head back as he burst, her own little cry enough to make him want to go again. But instead he flung himself down onto the bed beside her, immediately drawing her close to his chest. Nuzzling the spot between her neck and shoulder, Kazuma could not help but to bite down upon her soft flesh. Every inch of her was ravishing, was perfect, was beautiful, so much so that Kazuma really had to say it was unfair. "I love you," he whispered into the darkness of their bedroom, tugging her closer to him as she drew the sheets over their naked bodies. She was murmuring it back to him, snuggling deeper into the blankets, her body warm against his. And then he drifted off to sleep, with her still in his arms, knowing he was the luckiest man in the world.

And the happiest, too.


	4. A gift for us both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fumino's first week as a teacher is interrupted by some news.

When Fumino woke for the fourth morning in a row ill, she knew something was wrong.

It wasn't like a stomach bug to be this persistant, she told herself as she hugged the cold porcelain of the toilet. From the hallway, just outside the bathroom door, she could hear Teppei as he stood outside the door, unaware of his sister's trouble inside the bathroom. He was cheerfully talking about his first day of school, his excitement causing him to have the giggles. That's right, it's the first day of school... Fumino thought with a sigh, finally thinking she'd begun to piece together the cause of the onslaught of vomiting over the last few days. When she finally could pry herself away from the toilet, she stood up and splashed cold water on her face and brushed her teeth, forcing away the dread trying to settle in the pit of her stomach. It's just nerves, she thought, bracing herself as she stared into the mirror. Of course it's nerves, it's your first day of teaching after all! Right, nerves. 

Flipping off the light, Fumino exited the bathroom, surprised to find the hallway empty. When she entered the kitchen, she found both Teppei and Kazuma inside, the younger of the two bouncing up and down in anticipation of the drive to school. His school was just beside the one both she and Kazuma were to teach at, which made her feel good, just knowing he would be there and within her reach, if need be. "Good morning, sweetheart," Kazuma greeted, his face lighting up at the sight of her. "Nervous?" He asked with a grin, followed by a wink as he poured cereal into a bowl, pushing the wiggling Teppei towards the table. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips as he passed her by, noting her pallor and of course chalking it up to first day jitters. He'd felt them too, after all, so many years ago. 

"No," she replied, folding her arms over her chest and looking away, the defiant little jutting of her chin enough to make him want to take her back to bed. "I'm not nervous," she continued, sounding anything but confident, and Kazuma could not help but to chuckle at her expense. 

"Oh, my love," he mumured as he slipped his arms around her, drawing her towards him, his lips against the shell of her ear. "Don't fret, you're going to do amazing." He nipped at the soft flesh of her earlobe, but released her a moment later, knowing better than to go much further in the presence of Teppei. "Have some breakfast," he gestured for her to join Teppei at the table, which she did, unable to help but to laugh as he made his way back to the stove, singing no-nonsense lyrics to the tune of a current top radio hit, reminding her of everything good she had in her life. 

And to her joy, her stomach pains had fluttered away, quick as the feeling of nausea had come, it was gone again. _Nerves,_ she reminded herself, _it had all just been nerves. _

[ x x x ]

"Nerves my ass," Fumino groaned as she threw up for the sixth morning in a row, knowing this seemed to go so much further than the stomach flu. Rising up from the bathroom floor, her new permanent morning residence, she brushed her teeth and as she gazed into her own reflection, she remembered something. She could still yet recall the days before Teppei had been born, when her mother had raced to the bathroom to do exactly as she had been doing. Realization dawned on her and Fumino looked down as if she'd expected to see the curve of her belly, as if she expected to see something that could confirm her suspicions. How had she been so stupid? Of course this wasn't the stomach flu. Of course this wasn't first day of school nerves. 

This was something so much bigger than any of that. 

Promising herself she'd go to the store for a test at lunch, Fumino bounced into the kitchen, determined not to let anything on until she knew for sure. Throwing herself into the task of making breakfast, by the time both boys had risen from their beds and stumbled into the kitchen, she'd made stacks of pancakes six high for both of them. "Good morning." She said happily as they slunk into their chairs, both eyeing her with suspicion, as it was not usually Fumino being so chipper in the morning.

"You're up early," Kazuma commented, recalling her slipping from the bed over an hour ago, but had gone back to sleep, under the assumption she just needed a shower. But, now that he looked at her he could see she was still looking pale, her eyes much brighter than usual. But she was smiling, giggling with Teppei as she reached for his stack of homework to go over, their new morning routine that Kazuma loved to witness, even if it was from across the kitchen. Perhaps he was imagining that something was wrong. Besides, she would tell him, wouldn't she?

[ x x x ]

She couldn't believe it. 

The two little pink lines confirmed her suspicions, she was pregnant. Sitting there at her desk, witth the little plastic applicator staring up at her, Fumino felt sick. Part of her wanted to jump for joy, after all, this was Kazuma's baby. It was their baby. But the other part of her... She was reminded that it was two days into term of her first year teaching, that it was their first time together since actually getting married. Kazuma had only just been permitted to return to their home and start their real life together. Living apart had been miserable, neverending, and she had hoped to make so many memories that first year together. 

Well, she supposed this was a memory unlike any other. 

Wrapping the test back into its plastic, she slipped it into her purse for safekeeping, knowing she would need that for later. For when she told Kazuma. The bell sounded overhead and kids began to file into the room, returning from their lunch breaks. She put a smile on her face and stood up from the desk, stepping out to stand in front of the blackboard as all of her students sat down at their desks. "Did you have a good lunch, class?" She asked in English, smiling as they all parroted back at her yes, Sensei, and a warmth spread through her entire being. 

No matter what, she'd never give up on this dream of hers. 

[ x x x ]

Kazuma could not help but to steal a few glances at her throughout the evening. She was unusually quiet that night, picking at her food and leaving behind nearly an entire plate of leftovers. He watched her every movement, trying to decipher what it was that was bothering her. Had she had a bad day at school, perhaps a student had caused some trouble for her? But, he knew Fumino and knew she'd never let some kid get to her. Perhaps another teacher had made a comment to her, but that also just didn't seem to fit. He wracked his brains, trying to come up with anything, but was left hopeless. And so, he swore to ask her, because not knowing was just killing him. 

While she ran a bath for Teppei, Kazuma penned a quick little note to her, a note reminding her how much he loved her, and offering her congratulations on finishing her first full week as a teacher. He glanced around the room, searching for her purse, knowing she would find it tomorrow as she sat behind her desk, and hoped it would bring a smile to her face. "Aha," he grinned triumphantly as he scooped the bag into his hands, a little to energetically, for it slipped from his hands and across the floor all of its contents spilled. "Damn," he muttered, dropping down and retrieving the scattered items, shoving them each back inside her bag. It was as his fingers closed around something wrapped in plastic that he paused, sitting back on his hunches, blinking as he stared down at the thing in his hands. 

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. 

"Get in now! And don't get out until you're clean, Teppei," Fumino called over her shoulder as she closed the door to just a crack, giving her little brother the privacy he deserved. She chuckled as she heard his splashing around and returned to the kitchen, surprised to find Kazuma sitting there on the floor, something small and white held tightly in his hand. "Kazuma? Are you alright...?" She trailed off as he looked up at her, silently rising to his feet, hand extending out towards her. He dropped what he was holding into her palm and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was the pregnancy test. "Kazuma... I..." What did she say? How was she supposed to say something like this?

"Is it... Is it true?" He asked, the only words that would come to mind, the only words that really mattered in that moment. It felt like an eternity before she gave one single, silent nod, confirming for him what he should have seen all along. Pregnant... She was pregnant! Joy rushed through him and he could not help but to reach for her, drawing her against his chest, burying his face in the top of her head. "I don't believe it... I don't believe it." He kept mumbling, over and over again, his joy and his shock at learning the news reducing him to a bumbling mess. 

"You're... Happy?" Fumino's quiet words broke into his whirling mind and Kazuma pulled back, holding her out at arms length, inspecting her with an arched brow. "We had so much planned for this year, so much we can't do now..." She was cut off as Kazuma drew her back to his chest, embracing her as tightly as he dared to. He could feel her tears soaking the material of his tshirt and he held on just a little bit tighter. 

"There's nothing that can make me happier than this," Kazuma whispered into her hair, his own eyes welling with tears as he realized that within her, she carried their child. A tiny, little sprout brought to life by their love. There was, truly, nothing that could have made him happier than that. 


	5. Last Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the last day of school & fumino intends on giving her sensei a parting gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adult content in this chapter.

He could not believe this day had come.

It had felt like only yesterday when he had discovered Fumino and Teppei there on that bench, looking lost and afraid. It had felt like only yesterday that he had offered her his hand and told her he would take care of them from now on, if only she married him. Of course, he'd never filed such paperwork, how could he when she was only a girl? She had discovered the truth of course, had even tried to run off when she had realized everything he'd ever told her had been a lie. A lie with good intentions was still a lie, he told himself as he shifted in his chair, looking down at the papers scattered across his desk. The feelings he felt now were anything but a lie though... He loved her with all of his heart, with every fiber of his being did he love that girl. He would have traded anything in this world to see her smile again. She had come home with him that day but had told him she just needed a little time to think it all over. 

Running his hands over his face, Kazuma sighed, deciding he could not grade these papers anymore. Stuffing them into his bag, he figured he'd head home early that day, perhaps cook a nice dinner for Fumino and Teppei and spend one more night in the life he had built for them. After tonight, things would have to change, no matter how badly he wanted them to remain the way they were. Either Fumino would forgive him for the lie of marriage and stay by his side after graduation, or she would take Teppei away and form a new life of their own. 

One that didn't include him. 

Just as he pushed his chair back to stand up, he heard the door knob twisting, and he paused, looking up as the door swung open. "Fumino-san!" He was surprised to see her there, considering she always went straight home after school to take care of Teppei. And, of course considering everything that was happening he'd not anticipated such a visit. "Is everything alright?" His thoughts turned to worry as she entered the classroom, closing the door behind her. "Is Teppei okay?" He was caught off guard by her smile, one which of course eased all of his fears as she came to stand in front of his desk. 

"I thought I'd come to see you in your classroom just one last time," she said simply, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind an ear, her smile returning. "Teppei is at Ryuu's for the afternoon." Fumino had set that up the day before, asking Ryuu if he minded watching Teppei for the evening, which of course he'd gladly said yes. That would give her and Kazuma some rare time alone, time that she really wasn't certain how they would spend. She had an idea of course, if only she could become brave enough to tell Kazuma the truth. Her heart was pounding hard inside his chest, her gaze finding his as she stepped around to the side of his desk.

Kazuma wasn't sure what she was up to, but something had his pulse racing, his stomach fluttering with nerves as she approached the side of his desk. Swiveling in his chair, he faced her, eyes soaking in the sight of her in her school uniform- it'd be the last time he saw her in it, after all. Tomorrow... She'd no longer be his student. Returning his gaze to her face, he saw in her eyes a look he'd only caught glimpses of in their time together. "You're up to something," he teased, leaning forwards in his chair, his hand reaching for hers. "You know I can't resist you when you look at me that way." Her eyes were smoldering, eyes he would surely never grow tire of looking into. He knew, without a doubt, something was stirring inside of her... And truth be told, it was stirring inside him, too. 

"Then don't." She heard herself whisper, the words escaping her before she could stop them. Embarrassment spread through her like a wildfire, setting her whole body aflame. How could you say something so stupid?! Fumino could not believe she had said something so very forward. And yet... Was that not the entire reason she'd come to his classroom this day? To tell him she was ready to be his woman, forever? But now she found she had lost her voice, had lost her ability to even breathe as she stood there before him. And worse than anything, he'd yet to speak either, rather was staring up at her with this wide-eyed gaze she had never seen before. 

Oh, what a naughty girl. 

Kazuma shifted in his chair, licking his lips as he finally stood, the hand leaving hers to rather cup her cheek into his palm. Something inside told him what to do next and so Kazuma leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. Fumino's arms came around him then, her own lips finding his, their kiss growing from gentle to fiery. They had kissed once or twice now, soft, gentle kisses that had been full of unsaid emotions. This was a kiss of passion, a kiss that spoke much differently than any of their other ones. Kazuma could feel the stirring of his arousal as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip and for a moment he wondered where she had learned such a move. "Fumino-san..." He breathed when he drew back, instead placing a trail of kisses that led from her mouth down her jaw and onto her neck. "We don't have to do this," his breath was warm against her skin as his teeth bit down onto the soft flesh of her earlobe. "But I'm not certain I can stop now..." He had wanted this for oh so long. To feel the touch of her skin beneath his, to feel her heart beating into his palm, to feel her against every part of his body. 

"I don't want you to stop, Sensei..." Came her whispered response as she tilted her head back, hair a waterfall down her back. Kazuma brushed his lips back from her neck to her mouth, clamping down upon it with a new intensity. One hand slid back into her hair, fingers threading through the soft strands that felt like silk against his touch; the other arm trailed slowly down her body, palm tracing every curve of her beneath it until it came to rest upon her hip. He felt the touch of her own hands, small and warm as one brushed across him, his member twitching at even her soft little touch. The same hand slid back up, this time to lay gently across her breast, where sure enough he could feel her rapid heartbeat against his palm. 

Suddenly, in this moment, this was all that mattered to him; to feel the warmth of her skin against his, to hear the soft little catch in her breath when his hand tightened upon her chest. Kazuma knew he loved her with all of his being and he knew she would never have come to him if she hadn't made a choice of her own. "You'll... You'll stay with me?" He looked down into her eyes, watching as her lips curved with a smile, nodding as tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Fumino-san." He felt the words falling from his lips and they just felt right, now that he'd said them aloud. 

"I love you, Sensei..." She whispered back a moment before his lips met hers, his arms taking hold of her body to swing her around so her back was against his desk. His kiss intensified, his hands roaming every inch of her body as her own ran the length of him through the material of his pants. He shuddered at her touch, a sound like nothing she'd ever heard escaping him. "I want to be yours." She murmured as he kissed her throat, hands pulling aside the material of her top, allowing him to instead press his lips to her collarbone. His hands were beneath her then, lifting her in a single movement, sitting her down on the desk so she was now at his eye level. Her hands ran through his hair as his mouth slid further down, his hands shaking as they began to unbutton her blouse. When it was open, his hands slid around to her back, unhooking the single clasp of her white, lacy bra- one he'd given to her that she swore she'd never wear- and it came away with ease. Her breasts, small but firm, fit perfectly within his grasp and Kazuma wasn't even sure he could move ever again. 

But then he felt her hands on his waistband and suddenly, he was moving again. It was only a moment later that he sprung free from the confines of his pants and her hands were on him, working slowly as she found her own rhythm of movement. "Fumino-san!" He gasped, his voice raspy, his grasp on her breasts tightening ever so slightly. He knew he couldn't wait any longer- how could he, with goddess before him? And so his hands were moving, grasping her by the hips to adjust her place on the desk. Then those same hands were pushing her skirt up and pulling down her underwear, letting them drop to the ground beneath him. Pushing her thighs apart a bit further, Kazuma positioned himself between her, looking up to meet her gaze again. She gave one single nod and then Kazuma pushed himself into her, her little gasp enough to make his heart stop. Taking a moment to ensure she was okay, he then began to move, soft and slow strokes until he felt her body relax, until she began to make the softest little sounds he had ever heard. It was then that he began to thrust a bit harder, a bit faster, her cries muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. Nothing had ever felt this good in all of his life, that much Kazuma was certain of. He'd been with women before, but none of them could compare to the feeling he was getting right then, right there with Fumino. He could feel her hands on his back, her legs around his hips as he buried himself deeper inside of her. She was crying out then, arching her back as she ground her hips against his. Kazuma knew he was dangerously close to the end and he wanted to enjoy this as long as he could. "Say my name." He commanded in a whisper against her ear, pausing in his movements only long enough to hear her soft little chuckle. 

Drawing back from her, he looked into her eyes as he pulled nearly free from her body, the sweet sound of her protest enough to almost finish him right there. But no, not yet... Not until she spoke. Pushing himself back into her, he closed his eyes as her vocals caught in her throat. "Ka-Kazuma!" He burst inside of her, his seed spilling as he let out the breath he'd been holding, the simple sound of his true name upon her lips all he'd ever wanted to hear. He pulled away from her then, his heart beating fast, unable to help himself from drawing her into his embrace. 

"Let's go home." He murmured as he dipped his forehead against hers, brushing a strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead. When they had both dressed themselves, he led her from the classroom, down the halls and out the front door into the late afternoon sunshine. He would take her home and they would pick up where they had left off- perhaps stopping only long enough to discuss what she wanted as a graduation gift. Or, perhaps not, either way he'd not be disappointed. 

He had everything he could ever want now, after all. 


End file.
